Monster Hunter Fanon:Chat/Logs/18 April 2014
11:39 ohhhhh 11:39 ;) 11:39 Ceadeus, are you controlling the bot? :| 11:39 no 11:39 we could use this little guy to Pump out info and links :) 11:39 he IS the bot 11:39 Yeah 11:39 A bot would be good 11:39 cead can control bot but 11:39 Pesky 11:39 Like 11:39 !Rules 11:39 Would bring up a link to the rules 11:40 Or 11:40 !MonsterHunter 11:40 Im the biggest niqqa ever... 11:40 Would give a general info of it 11:40 Projedct:Policy 11:40 !Intro 11:40 you can program it to Respond to certain commands like "Help" 11:40 About:Monster Hunter Fanon 11:40 "I need help" 11:40 :O 11:40 Welcome to the Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki chat! 11:40 I'm kidding, that's all me 11:40 Pesky: You have to use Python for that 11:40 you scrub :yao: 11:40 toldcha 11:40 Believe in Da Jokah 11:40 Bots don't make spelling mistakes :notok: 11:40 so yeah 11:41 Just felt the biggest misfortune in my life 11:41 So what does the bot does? 11:41 http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/api.php?title=Monster_Hunter_Fanon 11:41 The S. Zin Skymerald that I was farming for all these 5 months 11:41 I log chat, edit the wiki, fix typos, etc. 11:41 I finally got it today 11:41 :O 11:41 wow 11:42 And what happens? the fucking time limit sells it 11:42 :bid: 11:42 WHAT!?? 11:42 Why didn't you grab it!? 11:42 because im a goddamn idiot 11:42 heres how it went 11:43 *lol, i got skymerald, better go brag to chat about it lolololol* 11:43 lololol 11:43 The rarest itm should be grabbed first x_x 11:43 *goes to chat and finds Error* 11:43 LOL 11:43 *forgets about the time limit* 11:43 ragequit mh3u 11:43 *everything is sold and im still looking for why the chat isnt there* 11:43 I wonder if C++ can work with XML 11:44 I can't wait to farm for that :yao: 11:44 *reads Troll Makus longass speech about removing the chat* 11:44 *everything is sold* 11:44 mfw 11:44 Joker I would be crying 11:44 i cried 11:45 for a while damn ten minutes 11:45 it should be send all to box :yao: 11:45 not fucking sell :yao: 11:45 Joker: poor you 11:45 whole* 11:45 anyway cead gonna teach me that bot programmin? :o 11:46 :ok: 11:46 Joker i feel your pain >.> 11:46 Pesky: it isn't programmed 11:46 but i got a lagiacrus mantle Yesterday so :yao: 11:46 It's literally hooked to AWB and programmed with a little Chatlogging JS 11:46 User:MHFanonWikiBot/wikia.js 11:46 AWB? 11:46 AutoWikiBrowser 11:46 Well shit :o 11:47 all that stuff :o 11:47 this is gonna be.... 11:47 a challenge :notok: 11:48 hey dex 11:48 long time no see 11:48 lol 11:49 hello all 11:51 Hi! 11:52 :ok: 11:53 Hi? 11:53 ohai 11:53 This is the first time in awhile I've seen people on the chat. This is great! 11:54 lol 11:54 it's cuz main MH chat is down :yao: 11:54 ah, that sucks. 11:55 hi 11:56 HI Ceadeus! Been awhile 11:56 aye 2014 04 18